


Summer Love and Summer FAILS!

by Sorceress_Supreme



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Based on Camp Boggy Creek which I went to for a few years, Billy worries, Budding relationships, Camping, F/M, Gen, KISS HIM ALREADY!, Kissing, Let's keep it PG guys, Lifeguard!Tommy, M/M, Summer Camp, Summer Love, TEDDY THE HOT GUY!, Theater!Billy and Theater!Loki, Then he's going to throw billy into Teddy and scream, This is for the Camp Young Avengers collection!, To a point, Tommy is a good brother, You're working with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Tommy go to camp for the summer as counselors and in Tommy's case? Lifeguard. Billy hopes for Summer Love. Tommy hopes he won't have to save drowning kids too dumb to eat before swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Love and Summer FAILS!

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCK at Gambit's accent. Forgive me for this. Also I based this on Camp Boggy Creek which is a medically safe camp for kids who have various diseases like Leukemia or Epilepsy can have fun at camp and still be in a safe place in case something happens. I have a heart condition so I went from ages 11-16 for Heart Week. They divide the campers by age into 16 cabins in four Prides. Cabins 1-4 are in Green Pride, 5-8 are in Red, 9-12 are Yellow and finally 13-16 are in Blue. They would change which Pride was the oldest depending on the week. The oldest campers got to climb the Tower which is a 40 foot tower with a zip line back to the ground. I never got to go on it for which I am sad. They had different themes each summer like College Week or Around the World Week. For this? I chose Superheroes.

Summer Love and Summer FAILS!

  When Billy and Tommy arrived at the front gates of Camp Winding River the first thing they saw was the long line of cars full of volunteers and workers arriving a week early to set things up for the campers. The camp itself was a medically safe camp for kids with disabilities and illnesses like Leukemia.

  They were here for the summer starting with Heart Week the theme? Superheroes. “I swear to GOD Billy if you shove me in that stupid Quicksilver suit!” Tommy said as the line of cars moved slowly forward. Billy rolled his eyes as Tommy drove the car. “I won’t. I promise.” He replied looking out the window.

  He saw the cars moving and the various workers greeting the front cars and telling them where to park, what cabin and pride they were in and where to unload their luggage to be sent to their cabin. “Ok so I’m in Red Pride in Cabin 7 and Tommy you’re in Green Pride in Cabin 3.” Tommy glanced over at Billy who was holding the paperwork that they received in the mail when they got the jobs. “I know. We’re also going to be working two of the activity areas. I have the pool and you have the theater.”

  “Yeah I know that…I just…” Billy sighed and Tommy ruffled his hair. “We’ll be ok little brother. You’re gonna have fun teaching kids the ways of Monty Python and other nerd things and I will be wooing all the ladies at the pool. With my hot bod and awesome life guard skills!” He crowed making Billy laugh. “Uh huh try to remember to focus on the kids.” Tommy stuck out his tongue and drove forward to see two people come to greet them a tall leggy brunette with purple sunglasses and a tall blond man with his ears pierced.

  “Hi I’m Kate Bishop and this is Teddy Altman. You the Kaplan Twins?” Kate asked them. “Tommy Sheperd and Billy Kaplan. Which cabin are you in pretty lady?” Tommy asked with a grin. Kate laughed and to Tommy it was musical. “Cabin 13 in Blue. Oldest Pride this week. You’re in the youngest with Teddy.” Billy looked over and felt his face heat up as he stared at Teddy.

  “So need do you us to get out to help with unload our stuff?” Billy asked trying to get his blush under control. “Yeah if you don’t mind that is.” Teddy says with an easy smile and Billy feels his stomach flip. “ _Stick a fork in me. I’m done._ ” He thought as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out. “Careful with my guitar Billy!” Tommy says before going back to talking to Kate. “I know I know. Sheesh.”

  Billy said as he head to the back of the car as Tommy popped the trunk open so Teddy and Billy could get the luggage out. As Teddy helped Billy unload the trunk into the truck heading to the Green and Red prides Billy couldn’t help but stare at Teddy a soft smile on his face. “So Billy? What do you think so far?” Teddy asked as he helped Billy move one of the heavier bags into the truck.

  “I think I’m going to really like it here.” He said with a smile. Teddy grinned back and noticed one of the patches on Billy’s backpack. “Avengers fan? Whose your fave?” Billy looked at him shocked a bit before replying. “Scarlet Witch. You?” “Captain Marvel. Both the original AND the Current.” Teddy replied. “OI! NERDS! Stop flirting!” Billy groaned. “Tommy!”

  Kate sighed “Teddy hurry it up you’ll see him at lunch.” “Yes Ma’am. Sorry Billy. See you at lunch?” he asked and Billy nodded before shutting the now empty trunk and getting back to his seat. “See you at lunch teddy! Bye Kate it was nice meeting you both!”

  Once Billy was back in Tommy drove off to where the staff parking lot was. “So what’d you and Kate talk about?” Billy asked as Tommy looked for a spot. “Lifeguard duties. She’s the life guard for her pride. Said we’d discuss the schedule at the meeting later. What about you and the blond Achilles?” Billy blushed at that. “Not much…he asked me what I thought of camp so far and who I liked from the Avengers.”

  Tommy parked and turned to his twin. “Did you just get a crush on my new cabin mate? Cause if you did? Are you expecting me to spy on him?” Billy laughed at that. “No I don’t….you don’t have to spy on him. Though…’ he sighed and looked at Tommy aside from the white-blond hair they were identical, ‘I don’t know if he’s gay. If he is? Dare I have a summer romance? If he’s straight? Pine from afar.” Tommy pulled Billy into a hug. “Do it. Go for the romance. You’ve had enough shit thrown at you in life.” Billy blinked and hugged him back. “Ok…and let me guess? This hug? Never happened?” Tommy pulled back. “You got it baby bro. Now…did you get the bikes off or are they still on the roof?”

  Billy opened his window and looked up at the roof and sure enough? The bikes were STILL attached. “Yes. No Tommy we’re not biking to the cabins. We don’t know the way yet.” “Damn.” Tommy said snapping his fingers with a grin. After they got out and removed the bikes from the roof and locked the car they headed over to the bus stationed at the end where other volunteers were getting on.

  Once they were on and seated with their bikes they watched their fellow volunteers get on and Billy couldn’t help but grin thinking of teddy and how he might’ve found a friend here and it was only his first day there! Tommy was thinking about Kate and if she’d like to get lunch if they ever had some down time. “Alright everyone buckle up and we’ll head to Cabin Row.” The driver said as he started the bus and drove off down the road past the various buildings like the main office and medical center to the Mess Hall with its huge porch full of rocking chairs.

  “So what do you think the kids will be like?” Billy heard one of the others say he looked over and saw a white haired man talking to a tall brunette with…whoa…are his eyes…BLACK AND RED!? “I dunno. Last year I had a cabin full o’ anges. Course I had the petites. Not the teens.” The brunette said to his companion. “So it’s up in the air?” “That’s the way of it. Course I been helpin’ here fo’ tree years now.”

  As the bus came to a stop at the Green Pride Cabins Tommy and the other Green Counselors got off. “See ya later bro!” Tommy said as he got off. Billy waved and sat back and watched as they headed down to the Red Pride and he got off at Cabin 7 with his bike to find his luggage on the front porch along with another boy’s he had black hair and green eyes and wore a black t-shirt with a green leather jacket. “Uh hi. I’m Billy Kaplan.” He said and the boy turned. “Loki Laufeyson. You’re with me in the Theater.”

  Billy nodded gathering his bags and going with Loki into the other half of the cabin. “Which bed do you want?” Loki said motion to the 6 beds in the cabin. “I’ll take the one by the corner window. Is that ok?” He asked. “Yeah sure.” Loki said heading over to one of the beds and lying down on it with a grin. Billy nodded and headed to his corner setting his bike by the trunk at the foot of his bed and putting his suit case on the bed and unpacking into the trunk and the dresser by his bed.

  Loki and Billy looked up when they heard a knock on the door frame and another person walked in. The boy had messy brown hair and thick black glasses and was carrying a backpack with the Spiderman logo on it and a camera bag. “Hi. Name’s Peter Parker. You Loki and Billy?” Peter asked with a smile.

  “Yeah. I’m Billy.” “Loki. You’re supposed to be?” Peter shuffled a bit awkwardly. “Camp photographer and one of the counselors here.” He said as he made his way to a bed. Billy nodded “Well we’re helping out in the theater. My twin Tommy is one of the lifeguards.” Loki got up and checked the list of counselors, “Dammit! I didn’t want to room with HIM!” He put the list back and stalked over to his bed and pulled out an iPod and set of headphones.

  “Who? Loki? Uh…” Peter asked from his bed. “Scott Summers. Next to my brother Thor? He is just ARGH! I’d rather have THOR actually!” Billy gulped as a tall man with red sunglasses walked it. “Oh really Loki? By the way? Whose bike is that on the porch?” Scott said walking over to one of the beds and setting down his bags the shades still on. “Mine…I um…didn’t know where to put it. And I didn’t think in here was a good idea so…um…I put it on the porch in a corner.” Billy said a bit scared.

  Loki shoved his headphones on and hit the play button effectively ignoring them. Peter unpacked his bags and checked that he had all his camera gear from memory cards to lenses.  “Alright. Just making sure.” Scott said. Billy sighed in relief and went back to unpacking his bags pulling out a couple disposable cameras and about 15 comic books all trade bound ones so they were huge.

  After a while they all headed out with their backpacks to the mess hall Billy on his bike while Scott led the way talking about how they would have to learn cheers and such. Peter took a couple pictures of their surroundings and the other counselors who joined them Tommy speeding past on his green and silver mountain bike as…oh god…it’s him..

  “Hey Red Robin!” Came the greeting from Teddy wearing a black shirt with the red S shield for Superboy…Billy looked down quickly and yup. He had his Red Robin shirt on. “Hey Superboy.” Billy replied grinning as teddy walked along side him. “ _God he’s hot…just…let me have SOME luck getting a boyfriend. Please?_ ” he thought to himself. “So you get unpacked ok?” Teddy asked causing Billy to blush a tiny bit but luckily he could blame it on the heat. “Yeah. Met some of the others in my cabin. The kids don’t come for another few days right?” Teddy nodded as he replied “Right. About 4 days and we’ll have these cabins full of kids. I’ll have the 6-9 year olds and you’ll have the 10-12 year olds. Then Yellow has the 13-14 and finally Blue has the eldest at 15-16 with a couple 17 year olds whose birthdays fall a bit late in the year.”

  Billy whistled lowly “So is there any overlap?” Teddy nodded “It depends on birthdays. Some 12 year olds could end up in the Yellow pride for example.” “Hurry up you two!” Scott called causing Billy to blush and speed up his biking while teddy started to jog alongside him. Once at the Mess Hall Billy chained his bike next to Tommy’s on the wooden railing and went inside.

  “So once the campers are here we have to sit at out assigned tables in out prides. Yellow and Blue on the left and Green and Red on the right.” Teddy said as they walked in. “Ok so for now…we can sit together?” He asked a bit of hope worming its way into his voice. Teddy grinned, “Of course! I well…was gonna ask you too if you wanted.” “I want. I mean..yes I would like that!” He said blushing. “SIT DOWN NERD BROTHER!” Tommy called and he groaned. “Sorry my twin has NO manners. He’s from jersey.” “I HEARD THAT!”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information on Camp Boggy Creek go to www.campboggycreek.org .


End file.
